


Secrets

by firehawk05



Category: Hakuouki
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2015-10-17
Packaged: 2018-04-26 19:28:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5017423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firehawk05/pseuds/firehawk05
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Originally posted in response to a prompt at the 31_days community (13 September - Something's going on between them). Saitou x Chizuru (set after ending in Saitou route in the game).  Somewhere in my headcanon, Saitou got a job in the tokyo metropolitan police department and the family moved back to Edo.  </p><p>I don't own Hakuouki.  Don't own anything except for the fictional son character.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secrets

It's a bitterly cold morning complete with an icy frost on the ground. Well. If it were Tonami I'd be digging my way out of waist high snow drifts. So it could be worse. 

"I'll be off then." 

"Be safe."

With a last look at my sleeping son, I nod to my wife and head out into the pre-dawn chill. 

... 

"Tadaima."

"Ah. Okaeri." 

A blur of motion near my knees. Reaching down I sweep my son into my arms. He beams at me, flushed with pride, too breathless to speak. 

"What have you been doing all day?" 

He opens his mouth to say something but something makes him close it and shake his head wordlessly. 

I hold him up to look into his eyes. But he only laughs and squirms to be put down. 

"Not talking are you?" 

I dredge up something I vaguely recall of what Souji might hypothetically have done in this scenario. 

"Then. I'll have to..." 

Er. Oh yes. Ack. What would Souji do. 

"Tickle you!" 

Peals of laughter echo through the house and I feel the stresses of the day falling away. 

"Ok. Stop horsing around. Makoto-kun. Can you help me lay the table. And. You. Go wash up. It's almost dinner time." 

"Yes mam."  
"Yes mother."

We answer almost simultaneously. Chizuru gives us semi -exasperated look. 

... 

I bring the soup while Chizuru brings the rice to the table. Then as I m dishing out the soup, my son brings out something on a plate. Carrying it with all the reverence of a sacred offering, he places it in front of me. Looking at the creamy white block brings so many memories flooding back. 

"Tofu? But. Where..." 

"I helped make it! I was grinding and grinding and grinding the beans all day. See. Look. I have muscles now! Aren't you proud of me Father?"

"Yes." As I pull my son into my arms I murmur into his unruly mop. "I'm so proud."

My wife only smiles and says simply. 

"Happy birthday, Hajime-san."


End file.
